


Matching Kalico

by whiteroses77



Series: Fabric of Fidelity [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of Matches Malone as an idea for a scam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matching Kalico 1/3

TITLE: Matching Kalico 1/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,049  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
Warning: Discussions of prostitution, and the use of offensive terms  
SUMMARY: A friend of Matches Malone as an idea for a scam

~*~

“I’m telling you Malone, it is easy money.”

Matches’ lip curled, “Easy money, there ain’t no such thing.”

Max Sebastian cajoled, “C’mon, hear me out okay.”

He sniffed, “Buy me a drink, and lay this crazy plan out for me.”

~*~

He took a gulp of his drink, he cringed, “That has got to be the most god-awful plan I ever heard.”

Max appeared annoyed, “Jeez Malone, don’t you get it, there’s no come back, the mark ain’t gonna want this coming out, so no police either.”

“What the hell put this into your head; is there something about you that I should know about?”

“Nah it’s my Cousin Luke’s idea, he’s the one who’s you know. He was telling me how much some of these dudes are willing to pay for you know some quality action, but on the quiet.”

Matches nodded along, “And you think these queers are going to pay you not to be exposed?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect, the mark already wants to keep it quiet, you know wife, and kids, maybe even some famous types, and they’re going to have the dough if they’re willing to pay for it anyway.”

The plan didn’t totally suck but there were still problems. He asked, “Okay say I buy that, how do we find these guys, huh? Cause, I sure as hell don’t know any.”

“My cousin knows this real high class… um what’s gay for hooker?”

Matches rolled his eyes, “That would be hooker, Max.”

Max frowned, “Are you sure?”

He smoothed his moustache, “Huh-huh.”

The guy continued, “Anyway, there’s this hooker, my cousin says he’s selective see, his john’s are loaded, so he don’t work too hard.”

“So what you want to do park outside this guy’s place, and snap incriminating photographs or what?”

Max chuckled nervously, “Well man, that’s what I thought but then my cousin said we need to get this hooker on side working for us and I thought, ‘hey what about my friend Matches Malone. He could use his influence; maybe get the hooker to work for us.’ That’s what I told Luke.”

He snorted, “You and your cousin want me to strong-arm some queer into turning over his clientele?”

Max shrugged, “Only if he don’t want a share of the profits.”

He shook his head, there had to be a better way of earning a living.

~*~

Max had called his cousin, who gave him the phone number for the hooker. Max then made the call to arrange a meeting with the guy. It seemed the hooker wasn’t willing to invite strangers into his home, so he said he would come down to meet them for an little chat. It all seemed a bit queer to him pardon the pun.

He and Max were sitting at a table near the doorway of the bar. He was sipping his malt whisky when the door opened. He knew it was the guy straightaway and not because he looked like any hooker, he’d ever seen, but because he obviously didn’t fit into a place like this, or Matches’ world for that matter. 

He was perfectly groomed; every raven hair appeared as though it had been placed there specifically. He wore a suit that cost as much as Max wanted to fleece out of the guy’s tricks. His shoes were so shiny even the dull light in the barroom bounced off them. He had what looked like diamond encrusted cuff links and a watch to match.

The guy glanced around the bar with distaste, his full lips pulled into a slight sneer. Matches nudged Max’s side and then pointed. Max’s eyes widened with apprehension. He could understand it; the hooker was outta Max’s league in every which way. Max swallowed and stood up, “Hey.” 

The hooker squinted at him and then approached the table. Matches noticed how he walked, he didn’t flounce as he might expect of a fairy. He walked confidently and smoothly as if he thought he was something right special.

The dapper looking hooker stopped at the table and peered down at them. Max held out a hand all flustered like, “I’m the guy that called you, names Max Sebastian.”

He said haughtily, “I think there must be some confusion, Mr Sebastian…” his gaze looked Max over, “I don’t know how you came into possession of my telephone number…”

Max admitted, “My cousin Luke gave it me.”

His gaze narrowed even more, “Was your cousin a client of mine?”

“No, he just…” Max tried to explain.

The guy smiled smugly, “Yes, you see you have obviously made a mistake.”

Matches rolled his eyes and interrupted, “He don’t want to be on your client list, honey.”

The pretty boy turned his attention to him and Matches saw him give him the once over. He still saw contempt there. “I’m afraid there is no room for you on it either, Mr…”

“Malone, and don’t worry honey, you ain’t got anything I want anyway.”

The hooker eyed him with an almost mocking look in his eyes, “My business isn’t in the public domain anymore, but when it were I could have given you everything you never knew you wanted Mr Malone.”

He snorted at the hooker’s smug attitude. Matches asked, “What the hell is your name anyway?”

He smirked, “My name is Kalico.”

Matches rolled his eyes, “Yeah right, just Kalico?”

He shrugged, “That’s all you need to know, Mr Malone. So why am I here?”

The guy had the looks and the smarts, Matches told him, “We got a little proposition for ya.”

“And what if I’m not interested in your proposition, Mr Malone?”

“Then things get hard and sticky for you, and not in the way someone like you will like.” 

~*~

The following day, Matches and Max made the journey to their new business partner’s apartment building. When they got there and saw the place, Max was afraid of even going in. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was unsettled himself. Talking to the woman at the desk in the foyer, and having them announced was bad enough. Her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something she didn’t like.

Yeah well who cared what stuck up bitches like her thought.

The elevator ride up to the penthouse apartment was even worse, Max whistled, “Geez Malone, even the elevator is bigger and fancier than my place.”

He muttered, “Why don’t you move in?”

He heard Max grumble something under his breath. They got to the apartment, knocked on the door, a minute and the door was answered. The hooker sighed condescendingly, “I had hoped last night had been a nightmare.”

Matches smirked, “I just bet you did.”

The pretty boy moved aside and let them in, and Matches whistled at the plush surroundings, “These assholes must be crazy, paying you enough for this place.”

Kalico held his gaze, and said, “I’m worth it Mr Malone.”

He chuckled, “Yeah right, no whore is worth this much.”

“If that were the case, your plan would never work would it?”

Matches squinted at him.

“So what is your plan anyway?” Kalico asked.

Max answered, “I got these knocked off video cameras…”

The hooker rolled his eyes and turned and headed for his kitchen, Max followed after him explaining, “So, we set them up in your bedroom or you know wherever you do the deed. Get these rich assholes on tape.”

Matches smirked at him, “That’s right honey; I’m going assess them…”

Max butted in and continued, “Then Malone and me get in touch with them, and then lay it on the line for them.”

He opened his refrigerator, he questioned, “So you’re going to assess my clients?” Max turned to look at him and Matches smoothed his moustache and then he shrugged back. The hooker exclaimed mockingly, “Oh god, you don’t even know do you? I don’t have a list of clients anymore.”

“So who pays for this place then, Luke said, your clients were loaded?” Max exclaimed.

Kalico pinched his lips, obviously not wanting to betray someone. Malone chuckled, “Don’t you get it Maxi. He’s got himself a sugar daddy.” He gazed pointedly at Kalico, “Someone that don’t want to share him.”

Max appeared surprised, “Luke didn’t say anything about it.”

Malone said, “It makes no difference, we can still split the dough four ways…”

Kalico got some orange juice out, and poured himself a glass “Four ways?” 

Max supplied, “Yeah, my cousin gets a share it’s his plan you see.”

The hooker frowned, “You keep mentioning him, but who the hell is your cousin?”

“His names Luke Sebastian, he runs a motel, has parties there, he says he got to know you real well a while back.”

Kalico took a sip, and then he cringed, “Yes I remember him now.”

Matches laughed, “So you’ve not always been high class, huh?”

Kalico glared at him, “I’ve always been out of your price range, Malone.” 

He didn’t like this stuck up whore’s attitude. He told him, “I’m thinking I’m going to enjoy living here.” 

The hooker frowned, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Matches approached him and smirked, “What it means is I’m going to be here every day, and watch you work. I’m gonna see who your sugar daddy is, and I’m going to get him on video.”

Kalico sneered at him, “I don’t want you here every day, Mr Malone.”

“Too bad pretty boy, you got no choice in the matter.” 

~*~

He decided to send Max home to get the cameras; there was no point for him to be hanging around for nothing. Their new business partner glared at him when he realised he wasn’t leaving as well. Matches told him, “I don’t want to be hanging around with you just as much as you don’t want me here.”

The pretty boy replied, “I very much doubt that.”

The hooker walked away and disappeared into another part of his penthouse.

~*~

It was an hour or so later and to tell the truth he was bored shitless, there wasn’t anything to do here, same as any place else, although the places to park your butt were more comfortable. He went over to the refrigerator, and had a look-see. He grimaced and sighed when he saw only fancy wines in there. He closed the door and then went looking for his inhospitable host. 

He found him outside on the balcony. He was sunbathing; he was only wearing tiny red shorts that left little to the imagination and nothing else. Matches said sarcastically, “Couldn’t you find any shorts smaller than that, huh?”

Kalico kept his eyes shut and just muttered, “You are blocking my light.” 

“You got any beer or whiskey?” he asked.

Sighed, “No I haven’t.” 

“You should get some in.”

Kalico grumbled, “Just get lost Malone.”

Matches chuckled, “Is this what you do all day?”

He licked his full lips, and explained, “I love the sun, and I need to look good for my benefactor.”

Matches let his gaze travel the fit muscled body laid out in front of him, “I bet you never looked bad one day in ya life.”

Kalico opened his eyes and gave him a little sultry smile, “Thank you.”

He sneered, “It wasn’t a compliment.”

Kalico turned over onto his front revealing a broad tanned back, and an ass that no man had the right to have; Kalico closed his eyes again, saying, “It sounded like a compliment to me.”

“Yeah right!” he turned away in annoyance and returned to the lounge.

~*~

When Max returned to the apartment with the video cameras, Matches told him, “You set that lot up in his bedroom, see where he wants any other’s putting, I’m going out for some real booze and some smokes.”

Max looked worried, “You leaving me alone with him?”

He tilted his head, “Don’t worry Maxi, he ain’t gonna molest ya, and you ain’t got enough money to pay for him by the hour or however he charges.”

~*~

Later after he returned, and Max finished setting up the cameras, they found Kalico in the kitchen cooking some food. He informed him, “I like pepper on my steak.”

Kalico glanced over his shoulder, “It isn’t for you; I’m not feeding you both as well.”

He laughed, “Ain’t you just too cute.” Then he goaded, “I should’ve known someone like you would be a meat eater.”

Kalico’s eyes widened and then he snickered, “Oh so that’s what your problem is with me? You know the best way to get a bigot to shut up…” he leered, “…give him a blowjob.”

Man that mouth sure looked tempting, but… “Matches Malone don’t need a little cocksucker doing him any favours.”

Kalico glowered. The hooker said spitefully, “I bet you would like it Malone if I shoved my meat down your throat, even without pepper on it.”

Matches sniffed derisively, “You think you’re better than me, you’re just a foul mouthed little bitch.”

Kalico shook his head, “Don’t worry Malone, I enjoy my job, the only people who were ever on my client list were men I’d fuck anyway, and you’re not one of them.”

He’d had enough of this, and he got back to business, “Anyway I assume you got some action on tonight, with the primping and all.”

“No actually, Mr Kane hasn’t called.” he admitted.

“No matter, we can still get this show on the road. Me and Max can move in and see who we’re dealing with here when he makes that call.”

Kalico turned to meet his gaze and declared, “No way, you two can’t stay in the apartment.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be as quiet as church mice okay, pal.”

Kalico frowned, “How…” he glanced at Max, “So you’re going to hide in my guest room every night?”

Matches raised an eyebrow at him goadingly, “You don’t want us hearing you whimpering when the guy shoves his cock up your ass?”

Max said nervously, “Yeah Malone I don’t want to hide while two… guys get it on in the room next door.”

He had to concede, the idea didn’t fill him with excitement either. “Okay, it’s just me and I’ll leave when you get the call…” he warned, “… but don’t go messing with the camera feed, or warning your john because you will regret it.”

~*~

After Max left, Kalico spent the rest of the day wandering around the penthouse in only a tiny blue robe of his. Matches wouldn’t be surprised if the whore wasn’t doing it on purpose. The guy thought he was irresistible, he really thought a red-blooded male like old Matches Malone would want a… that his tongue would be hanging out for… 

He shook his head at himself for even giving it any thought at all.

It was later in the evening and he was sitting on the couch in the lounge when Kalico walked in, still wearing that robe. He came and sat down on the other end of the couch, laid back and ignored the TV and gazed at Matches with those fucking beautiful eyes. He tried to ignore him. Then he saw out the corner of his eye as Kalico raised a knee and let the other leg fall, his thighs spread open. 

Fucking little bitch, he thought. He sneered at him sideways, “I told you, you ain’t got anything I want.”

He heard amusement in Kalico’s tone, “Really, because I think you would really like it.” 

He snarled, “Yeah, you think I’d give up warm wet pussies for your little asshole…”

“Tight.” He was corrected.

He grunted, “What?”

Kalico grinned, “My tight little asshole.”

Matches swallowed, and glared at him. 

Kalico held his ground, and he grinned, “You love playing the tough guy huh?” He whispered, “I know what you need.”

Kalico gathered his legs under him and manoeuvred, he leaned in slowly. Matches stared at that fucking pretty mouth. Unconsciously his own mouth fell open slightly and he didn’t back off, that was until Kalico’s amused laughter caressed his lips and he came to his senses. He sneered and pushed him away. “You can fuck off you little queer.”

Kalico laughed and shrugged at him, “I’m not offering it to you anyway Malone. There’s only one man who I let near my ass and he isn’t here is he?”

With that, he got up and walked away into his bedroom.

~*~

He made his way to the guest bedroom to get some shuteye. His eye caught on the video equipment. It was just sitting there waiting to see if they would get any footage. So they could get Kalico’s sugar daddy in their snare. He switched on the equipment, and took a seat in front of the screen.

He saw onscreen, Kalico’s bedroom right now in real time. He saw that he was in bed; he was on his front with his arms folded under his head. The broad tanned back he had observed early was uncovered, as was one foot that had escaped from beneath the sheets. Matches was lost a moment just watching him sleeping then he came back to the moment. He jeered at himself and switched it off and he walked away, and got undressed and went to bed.

~*~

He got up the next morning, and went to the kitchen. He saw Kalico standing at the counter preparing some cereal. His hair was ruffled, and he wore another satin robe this one was black and loosely belted. Matches asked, “You making some breakfast?”

His host glanced at him over his shoulder a small smile on his lips, as if he was expecting someone else. Then he rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. He grimaced, “Make your own.”

Matches smirked, “You expecting someone else honey?”

The whore huffed.

He asked, “When’s your daddy coming a calling?”

Kalico snorted, “I wish he was here right now.”

Matches squinted and said wryly, “You missing him honey?”

Kalico sighed, “Like you wouldn’t believe.”

 

To be continued


	2. Matching Kalico 2/3

TITLE: Matching Kalico 2/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,317  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Kalico is still under duress to help the blackmailers.

~*~

With nothing else to do, he explored the penthouse being nosy. He entered Kalico’s bedroom and had a look-see. His eyebrows raised in surprised when he found a drawer with a pile of DVD’s in there. He searched and found a remote control. It took some trying but eventually a huge flat screen TV descended from the ceiling. He set up one of the DVD’s, and sat down on the bed. He pressed play and switched on the footage.

The footage showed Kalico enter his bedroom dressed like average looking guy, wearing a suit and tie and wearing black rimmed glasses. 

He saw the john watching him eagerly from the bed. Kalico fiddled nervously with his glasses. Matches wondered what kind of games they were playing at. He watched as Kalico walked to the bed and then he leaned over and placed the glasses onto his boyfriend’s face. The guy smiled. 

Then Kalico began untying his tie, then slowly unbuttoning his shirt, spreading the material. The hooker continued to strip until his boxers fell to the floor. Matches cleared his throat. Well there was no doubt about it; the guy certainly had the goods to sell. 

Then Kalico climbed on the bed and turned over, and he laid back. The john – Mr Kane was still fully clothed in his suit. He reached out and he ran his hands over Kalico’s body, all gently like, Matches thought he saw the guy’s hands shaking a little. He saw him caressing Kalico's face. He saw Kalico smile at him. Then Kane reached out and he spread Kalico’s thighs further apart. Kalico laughed, and then he rolled over on the bed, pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and braced himself, ass in the air. Matches sneered at what was seeing, “Yeah that’s right; you can’t pretend you aren’t what you really are pal.” 

The guy spread Kalico’s ass cheeks, had real good look-see, and that’s when the john got his dick out, it was rock hard, and he rubbed it against Kalico's ass again and again teasing the hole with the tip of his cock. Matches waited in sick fascination waiting to see that cock plough into that ass. But instead, the john just kept rubbing against him. Then he pushed it through the valley of Kalico's ass cheeks and started thrusting. 

Matches wondered aloud, “What the hell is that all about?”

“He is what is called a fucking tease.”

He turned from the screen and saw Kalico standing in his bedroom doorway. Matches gazed at him from the bed and noticed the t-shirt in his hand. He was naked to the waist, and wearing a pair of tight white shorts that highlighted his physique even more. 

He grunted, “Huh?”

Kalico continued, “He likes to play dress up.”

Matches laughed, “He actually likes that, and he pays you for just letting him rub up against ya?”

“Yes, that’s right. For anything he wants me to do.”

He shook his head and glanced at the screen. The naked image of Kalico was stroking his own cock as the guy behind him just focused on his own needs. He asked quietly, “He never touched you, I mean didn’t he help get you off at all?”

“No, it didn’t fit in with his objective that night.”

He mumbled, “It was a crummy thing to do.”

“It’s what I was there to do.”

Onscreen he saw Kalico's mouth fall open, he saw his hips arch. Matches licked his lips and asked, “You wanted him to do it though; you wanted him to fuck your ass.”

He felt Kalico’s approach, “It can be extremely frustrating when he’s in that mood. Brad Kane is actually a very sexy man.”

Kane pulled away and came over Kalico's ass with a look of joy and frustration on his face. “He really did want to fuck you, you know.”

Kalico sat down on the bed and he wound his arms around Matches’ shoulders from behind, his fingers playing in the open collar of his shirt. He spoke into his ear, “Yeah but he likes to make himself suffer sometimes.”

Matches closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of Kalico’s touch.

Then moments later, he opened them in time to watch onscreen as a shudder went through Kalico as he came against the sheets. Matches clicked off the footage, and got back to business. “So I’m guessing that guy is your sugar daddy?”

Kalico let his arms fall away and he lounged back on the bed, and he nodded silently.

Matches turned around, he narrowed his eyes, “That’s the guy who pays for this apartment?”

His host narrowed his gaze in return.

Matches laughed, “Yeah he is.”

Kalico rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you watch another one?” 

Matches grimaced but despite himself he was desperate to see. He changed the DVD, and returned and sat down on the bed, and the footage played.

From his en suite bathroom, he saw Kalico enter his bedroom. He saw Kane enter, and toss a gym bag on the bedroom floor. His hair looked damp around the edges he had the appearance of having had a hard workout. Kalico strolled into the centre of his bedroom. He was wearing gym shorts and a tank top and he asked, “Did you have a good game, Brad?”

He asked, “What’s all this about?” as he continued watching squinting at the screen. 

Matches felt Kalico’s foot as he pointed his toes and traced a pattern on his back, as he explained, “He goes to play racquetball after leaving his office on Tuesdays. Then he comes here after that.”

“What is he, an executive type?”

“He works for a successful company, yes.”

The guy - Brad checked Kalico out slowly, and then rushed him and pushed him back against the mattress. Then he buried his face against the crotch of Kalico’s tight gym shorts. It was kind of embarrassing viewing. Matches watched as Kalico pushed Brad away. He questioned with a laugh, “Brad, what are you doing, you’re still covered in sweat?”

Brad answered slyly, “I’m sorry Kal, I know you don’t like it unless…”

Then Kalico grinned, and grasped Brad’s head and pushed him back down to his crotch. Matches watched as Brad blindly grasped Kalico’s hips and focused his attention there a long while as he was mouthing and sucking at Kalico’s crotch. Kalico arched against the bed and his hands cupped the back of Brad’s head.

Matches pointed at him onscreen, “And this little outfit of yours is what?”

Kalico licked his lips and smiled, “He plays against his best friend. They run around hitting things and get all hot and sweaty together. And he gets all frustrated and horny you see and…”

“You’re saying he wants to fuck his best friend, but he don’t want to make a move and be wrong and lose his buddy?”

Kalico smiled softly, “Yeah, so he comes here to me and he lets off some steam.”

Onscreen Brad’s hands were pushing up Kalico’s tank top, and then he was kissing his belly, shoving his hand down Kalico’s shorts. Then he was frantically pulling down Kalico’s shorts and releasing his erection. He saw Kalico grin and then he was devouring it.

In no time, Brad was squeezing his own cock through his pants. He pulled back, and unzipped his pants. He revealed his hard length, and Kalico gazed eagerly at it. Brad asked Kalico a silent question, Kalico nodded and then Brad scooted forward and Kalico held out his tongue. Brad grinned down at him and then he was slipping that cock into Kalico’s mouth. Kalico’s hands grasped Brad’s ass and pulled him in closer and the cock went even deeper.  
Then he grasped a handful of his hair and thrust downward into his mouth.

Shit, Matches groaned, as his own cock twitched. Onscreen, Brad’s mouth was open and panting with pleasure, as he thrust, and thrust, and fucked into that willing mouth and throat. 

Matches wanted to grab the controls and zoom in. He watched Kalico’s lips stretched around the hard cock. Then Kalico pulled back, and smiled and then returned to sucking and licking it with relish. 

Matches reached down and palmed himself. Damn it, he should stop watching this shit, it was messing with his mind. He turned and saw Kalico staring at him with a gleam in his eye.

He sneered, “You were right you do enjoy your job, you fucking little slut.

Kalico smirked and licked his lips slowly.

He stood up and told him, “I will send one of these to Luke Sebastian anyway. He is the guy with the brains in this outfit. He can find out who this guy is. See if he’s worth putting the hard word on.”

~*~

It had been just under a week of hanging around and watching Kalico. Just waiting for the sugar daddy to show up and get hot and heavy with his whore. Max and Luke hadn’t decided to make a move yet, Malone didn’t know what those guys were waiting for; they could’ve had some dough in their pockets by now. 

He was in the kitchen making a sandwich, when Kalico wandered in wearing just his little red shorts; he glanced up groggily and said, “Hey.”

“You been out in the sun again?”

“Yeah, I fell asleep.”

He asked, “You want something to eat?”

“No not yet, thank you just coffee.” He said taking a seat.

He poured some coffee and passed it to him. Kalico took it with a sigh, “I can’t believe this is taking so long.”

“It takes as long as it takes.”

“Don’t you want to get back to normal?”

Matches chuckled, “Maybe this is normal from now on. Max and Luke might decide to keep you under their thumb. They might get you a new client list so they can blackmail more men.”

Kalico groaned and gulped his coffee, “Great. There has got to be something we can do to move it along.” 

“You know we’re waiting for your sugar daddy to show up.” He smirked, “I guess you can’t be that desirable if he ain’t been around in over a week honey.”

Kalico spat at him, “You bastard.”

He laughed, “You getting desperate?”

The beautiful whore glared at him and if looks could burn, he would be a cinder. Malone swallowed as Kalico got up and stormed off.

~*~

He was returning to the hooker’s apartment after meeting up with Max and seeing what the deal was. It turned out Luke Sebastian wanted something more than fun and games to blackmail Brad Kane with. He wanted proof that this was a long term emotions and feelings kinda thing. A rich guy seeing a whore – even a male whore might cause a stir but with the kinda money Luke was after, Mr Kane had to be willing to do anything not to ruin his whole set up here with Kalico.

The dame in the foyer said he was in but Kalico wasn’t about, Matches assumed the guy was out on the balcony sunbathing again. He laughed to himself; he probably didn’t want to do anything too taxing.

He returned to the guest bedroom and switched on the real time feed. His mouth fell open and he blindly grabbed the chair and sat down. He watched entranced as he observed. Kalico had slipped out of his clothes, and he was laid out naked on his bed. Also on the bed was a bottle of lubricant. Kalico had one knee bent up to his chest; his fingers were at his ass. Matches watched, as Kalico’s mouth was open, his eyes closed in concentration as he worked a butt plug into himself. 

Matches could perceive Kalico’s gasping little breathes.

Kalico manoeuvred on the bed, positioned towards the camera with the butt-plug on view. His hand reached down and touched the soft skin of his ass cheeks. He heard Kalico sigh. He reached for, and he got hold of the end of the butt-plug and he pulled it out half way and Kalico groaned. 

He thrust it back in slowly and then out again. He watched Kalico’s ass cling to it. He almost growled under his breath. Kalico’s head turned on the pillow. He groaned breathily, “B.”

Matches’ cock hardened and he groaned in misery.

Kalico gazed at the camera and his mouth opened panting softly, jerking his hard beautiful cock slowly.

Matches swallowed.

Then Kalico withdrew the toy completely and then thrust it back inside. He arched and cried out.

~*~

Malone left the bedroom. He paced the lounge. Damn, who knew babysitting a hooker would be to fucking hard. He reached down and adjusted himself. He heard the bedroom door open. Shit, he didn’t want Kalico seeing… knowing…

He went out the balcony doors, and stood there looking out at Metropolis just as the streetlights came on. 

Kalico spoke from behind him, “It’s always a beautiful view out here.”

Matches murmured, “You can say that again.”

Kalico moved in behind him and asked, “It’s been over a week, are you ever going to kiss me?”

Matches swallowed, and then sneered, “Yeah right.”

Kalico’s arm snaked around him, and felt at the bulge at his crotch. “This says you want to, Malone.”

His heart beat rapidly and he instinctively pushed against his palm. Kalico whispered in his ear, “That’s right baby, you can’t resist can you?”

Then Matches realised what he was doing, what he was letting happen and he grated out, “I told you before… fuck off!”

The hooker stepped away, and leaned against the balcony rail next to him. Matches glanced at him sideways; he was wearing that robe again. 

His gaze took in Kalico’s form, he remembered about the butt plug. Was the dirty little bitch standing here with it still up there, opening him up for some rich guy’s cock? He stepped in behind Kalico and he rolled his hips up against Kalico’s ass, nudging the butt-plug. Kalico let out a whimpering little murmur. Kalico’s hand reached back and grasped Matches’ hip and Matches did it again. He asked, “Oh you like that don’t you, you little slut?”

The whore sighed breathily, “Yeah. But it would be better with a big hard cock instead.”

Matches groaned in response.

Then Kalico turned around and gazed at him. Then he leaned in, and breathed against his lips, before taking Malone’s mouth with his own. Matches reflexively opened his mouth, and returned the kiss with quick hungry mouthfuls. 

He heard his own moan echo inside his head and he pushed Kalico away hard. 

Kalico’s eyes narrowed, “What are you so afraid of, Malone?”

Matches stood tall, “I ain’t afraid of anything.”

Kalico shook his head, turned, and walked away. Kalico called back at him, “You’re not even worth the effort, Malone.”

And he kept on going.

Matches Malone flinched. 

~*~

He returned to the guest room and sorted through Mr Kane’s DVD collection, he watched them hoping to find the evidence of real feelings on Brad Kane’s part.

As he watched, lust, jealousy, and frustration overwhelmed him and he’d finally had enough.

~*~

He walked straight into Kalico’s bedroom, the door banging against the wall with the force. Kalico awoke and sat up in bed. He groaned, “What do you want Malone?”

He scoffed, “You know I saw him. I’ve been watching you and your rich boy.”

Kalico’s gaze went to the drawer where the DVD’s used to be. He glared, “So! You took my things!”

The hooker grimaced at him and glowered at him from bed. Matches stalked forward and grabbed him. Matches growled before pinning him down and he getting in his face. “You comparing that pretty rich boy to Matches Malone? Is that why you’re always looking down on me?”

Kalico was panting, with wide eyes.

He gazed at and admired his naked body, muscled, but perfectly proportioned in every way, He told him, “I’m going to work you harder than you have for a long time and you are going to love every second of it.” 

Kalico’s whole body tensed and he pulled away, “No!”

Matches lost his grip, Kalico took his opportunity, and he scrambled off the bed. He stalked towards him, and manhandled Kalico over to the bedroom wall, then Matches tossed him against it face first. Kalico sagged against the wall. He turned his head and glared at him. He demanded, “What do you think you’re doing?”

He tightened his grip and growled in his ear as he unzipped his pants, “You’ve wanted this since the moment you met old Matches Malone.”

Kalico declared over his shoulder, “You can fuck off Malone, I don’t do freebies.”

He grasped and rocked his erection up against the fucking billion-dollar ass. He jeered, “Baby you can take it out of my share of the deal.”

He used the tip of his cockhead to test him and he pushed it inside. Kalico had been right. He groaned at the hot tight feeling, he slipped in easier that he thought though. “So easy, you opened yourself up real nice, huh.” 

Kalico struggled in his grasp 

Then he pushed his throbbing hard cock inside his ass to the hilt. Kalico laid his forehead against the wall. He groaned, “You’re a son of a bitch, Malone.”

As he thrust, he grunted, “That coming from a bitch, the day you chose to become a whore, you chose right.” Matches rolled his hips up, thrusting deeper. “Because your ass is… fuck yeah!”

His stance was awkward and he needed to change position, so he pulled out, and dragged Kalico across the room and tossed him on the bed and pinned him face first to the mattress his hand gripping around his neck. Matches settled over him. He thrust his way back inside him. 

He thrust even harder and then Kalico cried out breathily, “Oh fuck.” Matches eyes widened in surprise and he did it again and Kalico cried out, “Oh please.”

He goaded, “You have that nice pretty rich boy but you still couldn’t resist a bit of rough huh?” Matches smiled viciously. He wrapped his arms around him, holding on and he fucked him harder. He demanded, “Lift up and arch your back.” when Kalico complied he gloated, “Yeah, there you see, you fucking want it, there…” he fucked him harder and deeper, “…There!”

Matches fucked him hard with all the frustration and pent up desires in every thrust.

There was the slap of flesh meeting flesh again and again until he couldn’t hold back anymore and he ground his entire length into him as deep as he could get, while unloading his come into Kalico’s trembling body. He goaded into his ear, “Who’s superior now huh?”

He felt Kalico’s body vibrating against his chest and he realised the whore wasn’t distraught, he was actually laughing at him. 

Kalico told him over his shoulder, “You think you’re the big man, huh Malone? But you couldn’t resist a queer whore’s ass for a week without giving in, could you?”

He was feeling languid and loose from his orgasm and he laid his forehead down against his back. He kissed his shoulder. He was breathing heavily trying to get his breath back.

Kalico asked, “Are you done yet?”

He grunted as he pulled out before rolling off to the other side of the bed. He stood up and Kalico asked, “Where the fuck are you going?”

He refastened his pants and sneered, “I got what I wanted from you.”

Kalico rolled over and grumbled petulantly, “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

He grinned, “Never.” 

Then he left the bedroom.

 

To be continued


	3. Matching Kalico 3/3

TITLE: Matching Kalico 3/3  
PAIRING: Clark/ Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,105  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Matches Malone’s scheme finally comes to fruition.

~*~ 

The next morning when he entered the kitchen, Kalico pouted when he saw him, “Feeling guilty yet.”

He laughed at that, “Don’t go getting all superior on me pal, you ain’t no different from a tart on the street corner.”

The hooker smiled, “That’s right, but at least what I do is honest, a simple trade of goods. You on the other hand are scum, Malone.” 

Matches started forward. He grasped Kalico violently by the shoulders. He gritted his teeth, “I warned you, don’t talk down to me, because you got no right.”

Kalico sneered, “You stay away from me from now on.”

He shook his head, “Don’t try that with me, I know you wanted it.”

“I’m warning you.” Kalico said his jaw tensing.

“What you going to do set your rich Nancy boy on me?” he provoked.

Kalico glowered at him and then turned and left the kitchen. Matches decided to go out for a while, let Kalico calm down. 

~*~

It was late in the evening when he returned. He knew he had crossed the line, it was lucky he hadn’t had the camera filming or else there would be evidence of what he did last night. He was supposed to wait until Kalico’s fancy man came around; but he had gone and he acted like a fool and changed the plan. He didn’t regret taking that sweet ass. But he felt as if he had to make recompense to Kalico. 

He waited until Kalico showed his face again. Then Matches shrugged at him, “You win, I’m going to let you have what it is you want.” 

Kalico asked with a nervous smile, “I win?”

“Yeah, you want me gone, then call your guy, see where he’s been. Then we can get this set up over with.” 

Kalico swallowed his excitement, smiling brightly.

Matches shook his head, “I guess that means you want me to get the hell outta here?” 

“You better; my benefactor can’t come around if you are here, Malone.”

~*~

A few hours later, he returned from making himself scarce, so Kalico could entertain the sugar daddy. He was drawn straight to the guest bedroom and he checked out the footage. Before he left, Kalico had been acting weird, more excitable than usual. Matches weren’t sure what it meant until he sat down and switched on the night’s footage.

When the knock came on the door, he saw Kalico go and answer it wearing that tiny robe again. When the dude entered, Matches could see the difference between him and guys like Malone. This guy was wearing the same expensive suits that Kalico wore; he was perfectly groomed as if he was the matching bookend to Kalico. 

He grinned with a billion dollar smile, “Hello Kalico.”

Kalico’s smile matched his and then Kalico was flinging himself at him and kissing him desperately, “Oh god, I’ve missed you so much.”

The guy returned the kisses and then hugged him, “Hey, hey what is the matter, baby?”

“It has been horrible…”

“What… what are you talking about?” he asked wonderingly.

Kalico turned and glanced at the camera. He turned back, and he reassured him, “Nothing, I’ve just missed you like crazy, that is all.”

Matches was feeling unsettled, it looked to him that Kalico had real feelings for this guy, and he would hazard a guess that this dude, the sugar daddy that paid for this apartment and Kalico’s clothes had feelings for Kalico too. 

This guy was the reason why Kalico had moved upmarket and why he thought he was better than old Matches Malone.

He returned his focus to the screen. 

Kane led Kalico by the hand. Matches wondered where they were going. He found they were heading to the hot tub area. He watched them stand on the edge. Kalico dropped his robe from his shoulders revealing his hot body.

Then Kalico was undressing the guy, he unbuttoned Kane’s shirt and then he ran his mouth and tongue over the man’s chest and then down his abdomen to the edge of his waistband. Kane’s mouth opened in pleasure. Kalico pulled away and then he walked away. He stepped down and entered the water of the sunken tub.

Then the guy lowered his zipper and Matches watched as the dude slipped off his clothes. Kalico was staring eagerly at the dude as he got rid of his pants. He was fit and well-muscled. He probably didn’t do much just go to the gym all day and look pretty. He walked to the edge and stepped down in to the water. He closed the gap, wading through the water into Kalico’s embrace and they kissed passionately. 

Matches tensed as the dude groaned, “God, I’ve missed kissing you.”

Kalico laughed in delight, “Only kissing, you haven’t missed fucking me then, Mr Kane.”

Kane ran his hands down Kalico’s back, “Oh I have, I want to right now. Do you want me to?”

Kalico murmured huskily, “Oh baby, you know I want you to do it so badly.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes intensely. Then Kalico pulled away. He turned around, kneeling up and positioning himself over the edge of the tub on his front. Kane gazed up at him, and then manoeuvred onto his knees behind him. He grasped Kalico’s hips and positioned him. He placed soft kisses to his cheeks, and Kalico arched his back, poised as Kane’s lips and tongue got closer to their goal. When they did Kalico’s muscles quivered in reaction to his lover’s touch. Kalico’s mouth fell open, he moaned, “Oh yes.”

Kane mumbled against him, “Oh fuck.”

Kalico exclaimed breathily, “Oh god.”

Kane groaned against him, “Hmm you taste so good, you always do.” and he continued.

Kalico turned his head and laid it against the tiles, his eyes finding the camera. Matches felt like he was goading him on purpose, knowing he was going to watch the footage later. Kalico began panting as Kane’s finger began thrusting inside him. He bit his lip as Kane probed further.

Kalico groaned and he pulled away. He turned and Kane sat back against the tiles and Kalico straddled him in the water. Then with the camouflage of the water, Kane gain entry. Kane moaned loudly, and Kalico cried out a little as the hard cock pushed slowly into his ass. Matches licked his lips. He remembered vividly how pushing into that glorious tight ass felt. 

Then he saw they were moving together, little waves appearing in the water in the hot tub as Kalico ground down against him. He heard the moans and little noises coming out of Kalico’s mouth. Kalico groaned huskily against his lips, “You like that huh, you like being inside me, you like fucking my ass?”

The sugar daddy grinned with kiss-bruised lips. He returned, “Can’t you tell. Do you like riding my cock?”

Kalico ground down harder in response and revealed, “Oh yes you know I do.”

Matches watched Kalico’s mouth, open and panting. Matches zoomed in. Shit, his mouth open like that was sending him crazy. He changed his focus to Kane.

Damn the son of a bitch had stamina. Kane’s body was in such incredible condition. He redoubled his upward thrusts. Kalico choked on a breath and then gasped in pleasure. Kalico continued to ride him, like the whore he was. As the sound of skin on skin and the slap of the water echoed on the monitor’s speakers, Matches zoomed in on Kalico’s face; he saw the pleasure and the passion there as he kissed Kane again, his tongue playing against his. 

Then Kalico’s mouth was open gasping in air. He was breathing, “Please, oh baby please.”

There was strain on Kane’s face as he thrust up harder aiming to satisfy his lover. He uttered the words, “Love you so much.”

Matches couldn’t sit there anymore; Matches reached down and squeezed his erection through his pants as he watched the beautiful whore orgasm.

Matches switched off the footage. 

He put the DVD into an envelope, he called Max and had him come over and collect it from downstairs, so he could pass it onto Luke Sebastian. Matches believed the scam was almost at an end. As soon as Luke and Max saw this and figured out who this Kane guy was, their business would come to an end.

He was convinced that this was what Luke was waiting for; however, right now he and Kalico had a little unfinished business of their own.

~*~

He went to Kalico’s bedroom but this time he knocked on the door. He heard him call, “Who is it?”

He rolled his eyes and opened the door. He said, “It is me.”

He was lying on his stomach facing him. He had laid himself out on the bed, his thighs spread temptingly. He was bracing himself on his elbows, his focus intently on him. He warned him, “You are breaking your own rules.”

He started stripping off his clothes. When he dropped his pants, his cock was rock hard. He smiled seductively. He murmured, “I couldn’t care less right now.”

He rolled him over onto his back. And then he reached for his lover’s fully erect cock. He sucked the head into his mouth. He hummed around it. He licked the glans and he fisted it. His lover laid back and praised, “You are so fucking great at this.”

He murmured against the tip, “Contrary to what Matches Malone thinks I always thought being a cocksucker was a good thing.”

Clark’s laughter turned into a moan, “Me too.”

Bruce hummed, and Clark moaned, “That’s it, oh that is so good.”

Bruce pulled back slightly and watched in satisfaction as tension ran through his lover’s body. 

Clark spread his thighs and breathed, “Come on I was hoping you would come back, keep going.”

He crawled closer to his lover slowly, gazing at him. He was always amazed by what he was seeing. Holding Clark’s gaze, he spread Clark’s thighs even more and then he bowed his head slowly and then pressed his tongue against him again. Clark turned his head against the pillow moaning, “Oh yes.”

Clark squeezed his own hard cock, his mouth open and panting. He curled his legs up as Bruce intensified his attention, his lover shook his head in denial of the pleasure he was feeling. 

Then Clark returned his gaze to Bruce as he felt his lover’s hard cock rubbing against his ass. Bruce caught and held his gaze and asked the silent question and Clark licked his lips; he nodded his head against the pillows.

~*~

Clark slipped off and lolled back onto the bed; he hummed, “That was great, but what are you doing in here anyway?”

Bruce moved over the bed closing the gap between them again. He smiled, “I think that last video with Kane and Kalico will be enough to get them to make a move, we have Sawyer and Turpin ready to make the arrests.”

Clark nodded, “It’s a pity Luke Sebastian didn’t stick to his orgies.”

“Well if a really top class hooker hadn’t given him ideas.” He teased.

His partner shook his head, “I think it was your Lamborghini that gave him ideas and your offer to buy me.”

“He and his cousin haven’t got anyone to blame but themselves. It’s just a good thing I kept track of our old friend Luke after our first meeting.”

Clark laughed, “Except they would never have found Kalico and Mr Kane, if you hadn’t given them something to find.”

Bruce stretched out and lay back on the pillows, “They tried messing with the wrong people.”

His partner leaned forward and kissed him, “Yes they did. Hmm, Bruce I really have missed kissing you too.” 

Bruce smiled against his lips, and Clark said, “It is not funny you know having to deal with Matches Malone.” 

“You held your own Kalico.”

His lover stroked his finger over the smooth skin where until tonight his moustache had been, “Why wouldn’t you let us break character even when we were alone?”

He kissed Clark’s fingertips, “I like things to be authentic.”

“Authentic, so was it realistic to molest me?”

“I didn’t molest you and you know it; you were teasing me to distraction.”

“You mean you were driving me to distraction, being all macho and insulting.”

“You know Matches Malone is straight.”

Clark laughed heartily, “Oh my god, you mean until last night.” 

Bruce murmured, “It’s been hell sleeping in the guest room.”

Clark laid his head on the pillows facing him, “You are lucky that I love you or I would think you were crazy.”

He reached out and his fingers carded Clark’s dark hair gently, “Shush now, we might be able to go home tomorrow.”

Clark grinned, “I would like that. I can’t wait to see Alfred. Then on Monday I can go back to the office, I actually miss Perry shouting.”

Bruce observed, “I have no doubt Alfred has missed you too, and I don’t think Perry White will be shouting at you when you hand in this article.”

“Probably but Lois might. It was her informant that led us to Luke Sebastian and his seedy motel in the first place.”

He reminded him, “Lois didn’t have to do the hard work for the story though.”

Clark cocked his eyebrow, “So making sexy videos and hanging out with me was hard work huh?”

Bruce teased, “What did you like best?”

“I think you know what.” 

He smirked at his partner. And then Clark sighed, “I think I might have to give Lois a mention in the article.”

“You’re not going to answer my question?”

Clark leaned over and kissed him, “Guess.”

~*~

He wasn’t that surprised the next morning when Luke and Max Sebastian turned up on Kalico’s doorstep. Kalico let them in, and Luke checked him out intently. He said admiringly, “You look as good as I remember, maybe even better.”

Kalico nodded, “Hello Sebastian, I’d like to say it’s good to see you again but that would be a lie.”

Luke laughed, “I don’t blame you. Nobody would want to lose this meal ticket. Man, look at this place you must have got that guy hooked good and proper.”

Kalico smiled smugly, “I told you priceless. That’s why I can’t let you do anything to take away what I got.”

“Your sugar daddy has got enough money to pay us off a billion times; he isn’t going to miss some dough.”

“A billion times is a bit of an overstatement, Mr Kane is rich but...”

Luke jeered, “Mr Kane, you think I’m stupid, I read the newspaper, you mean Mr Wayne.”

Kalico laughed in amusement, “You mean Bruce Wayne. Well I hate to tell you this but Bruce Wayne is straight, mores the pity.”

“Your sugar daddy is the prime example of a man who would have someone like you tucked away somewhere. He will pay to keep this out the newspaper.”

“You’re barking up the wrong tree, you’re wrong about Kane.”

Luke approached and goaded, “If that’s true, why is this apartment owned by one C. K. Wayne huh?”

Clark’s eyes widened at that information, and Bruce stepped out into the room. Clark stared the question at him, and he revealed, “It belongs to you no strings attached, Kal.”

Clark swallowed, and said, “You didn’t have to do that.”

Bruce shrugged, “I wanted to give you something. You never know what the future holds.”

Luke Sebastian interrupted, “If you don’t mind, Mr Wayne, you offered me some money for him a while back. I want that money, or you’re going to see your reputation ruined. I got taped evidence of you and your boy here. I want ten million dollars.”

Max spoke up then, “Hey what about me and Malone’s share?”

Luke squinted, “How much do you want?”

“Um I don’t know I need to talk to Malone.”

Luke sneered, “Where the hell is your two bit hoodlum friend?”

“I don’t know he’s normally here by now.”

Kalico informed them, “He said he was going to the track and that he will be back this afternoon.”

Luke Sebastian sneered, “If he isn’t here he doesn’t get any money.”

Max looked worried, “He ain’t going to like that Luke.”

“I don’t need him, I got the evidence, and I think Mr Wayne and I understand each other. Don’t we?”

Bruce smiled, “You’re not very bright Mr Sebastian. Do you remember how you got that evidence?”

Luke Sebastian turned around and his gaze found the cameras in the lounge. He began shaking his head. Bruce revealed, “That’s right Mr Sebastian. You’re on video tape blackmailing a prominent American citizen for ten million dollars.”

Luke came forward, “That ain’t going to protect you Mr Wayne, or your gigolo there.”

Clark stepped forward and shielded his partner, “You threatening harm to us, Sebastian.”

Luke goaded, “What are you going to do about it.”

He felt Clark tense and Bruce reached out, and stroked his arm, “Forget it Kal, he will get what is coming to him.” He called, “Won’t he, Sergeant Turpin?”

Danny Turpin entered with a couple officers, he concurred, “That’s right Mr Wayne.” He turned to the officers, “Cuff them.”

Luke and Max Sebastian were read their Miranda rights and bungled away into the elevator. Danny turned to Clark, and smiled, “You can’t stay out of trouble when you go undercover can you?”

Clark smiled, and winked, “That’s why I go under.”

Danny glanced at Bruce, “Thanks for your help Mr Wayne. You were the perfect bait. I just don’t know how you got involved in all this.”

Bruce’s gaze flicked to Clark, “Anything to help a friend.”

Danny nodded and then he left as well.

His partner gazed at him, “I guess I should thank you for helping with my article.”

He reminded Clark, “You know how I feel Clark. I’d do anything for you, and it was fun wasn’t it?” Clark frowned at him. Bruce ignored him and said, “At least we can go home now.”

Clark stepped into his personal space, “Home, would that be Clark Kent’s home or C.K. Wayne’s home?”

Bruce gazed at him intensely and stated, “Clark Kent can go back to your apartment for now, but you know your home is with me.”

Clark leaned in, and kissed him and then whispered, “With you always.”

 

The end


End file.
